


Under the moon

by Dreampt3



Category: Everyman HYBRID, MLAndersen0, Marble Hornets, Tribe Twelve
Genre: Crossover, F/F, M/M, Very not canon, Werewolf AU, just gotta put that out there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreampt3/pseuds/Dreampt3
Summary: Brian Thomas has two hands and one heart.Evan is getting a change of pace.Maybe things aren’t quite what they seem?And thank you so much to ForestFreak for being my betareader!
Relationships: Brian Thomas/Timothy "Tim" Wright, Evan (Everyman HYBRID)/Jay Merrick, Evan/Jeff (Everyman HYBRID), Evan/Jeff/Vinny (Everyman HYBRID), HABIT/Patrick (MLAndersen0), Jay Merrick/Brian Thomas, Jay Merrick/Timothy "Tim" Wright, Jessica Locke/Stephanie (Everyman HYBRID), Noah Maxwell/Vinny (Everyman HYBRID)
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

It was a fairly sunny day when Brian had gotten a text from Tim to come down to the house.

“It’s time,” stared up at Brian from the phone, and he had to bite down on his lip to keep from screaming in excitement.  
It had been a couple months since Jay had come into their lives, but now things were about to change again.

Brian and Tim had a secret, and it was kind of a complicated one; Tim and Brian were both werewolves -or as close to the idea humans had of them as they could be- and now Jay wanted to join them.

Tim had asked Brian to be there when he initiated Jay into their world. It was a lot to take in, and as Brian took in his surroundings, a nice little park, he let himself laugh a bit to hide his nervous energy. 

As he headed back to his truck to get back to his boys, he felt the air change. The oppressive scent of a much older wolf hit him, one he almost found familiar, but he couldn’t quite place. The scent was not, however, at all comforting, and he felt himself getting into his truck; ready to bolt without even realizing it.

His instincts hadn’t led him astray thus far, so he listened to them, leaving the park and making a mental note to tell Tim when he got back. He drove in circles for a bit in an attempt to lessen the scent trail as he headed home, unlocking the door and heading inside.

His two boys, Jay and Tim, were both strewn out together on the couch, having fallen asleep watching some trashy television show. Brian stepped over and ran his fingers through Tim’s hair, gently waking his easily spooked partner.

Tim stirred from his spot beneath Jay and grinned up at Brian, moving to shut off the tv. Brian slid down next to the couch so he could lean in and kiss Tim’s cheek without accidentally waking Jay.

“Missed you love,” he whispered against Tim’s ear, as though he’d been gone for longer than a few hours.

Tim leaned in close to Brian to whisper back, “Think I should wake him, or wait?” Brian gently played with Jay’s hair, his cheeks reddening some as he looked over at Tim.

“I think you should let him nap, you know what the change is like,” he suggested softly, standing and stretching.

Heading into the kitchen, he opened up the fridge to find something to eat.

Fortunately, their fridge was very well stocked. They'd need it to be, because the shift was going to make Jay very hungry.

Brian pulled out some ground beef to start browning, and called back to Tim. “Taco’s sound good?”

Tim actually laughed at him, “when don’t they?”

Fair point, Brian grins and continues what he’s doing, cooking the meat up and adding some taco seasoning, enjoying the peace of the kitchen and making dinner. Already, he had started to forget what had happened earlier.

Jay continued sleeping for another twenty minutes, before the smell of taco meat permeating the house woke him up.

Jay sat up straight on the couch, eyes widening as he looked around the room; The lights had been dimmed and Tim was still out on the couch, obviously having been trapped by Jay in the latter's sleep.

He bit his bottom lip at this, slightly embarrassed before Tim wrapped him up in a hug, speaking softly to him, “Hey hey, it’s okay, I’m not upset. We both fell asleep together.”

Jay was oddly comforted by that and nodded, smiling at Tim. “Got Brian to cook again?” He joked, making Tim smile as he nodded.

“You know he loves doing it.” That they could agree on; Brian liked to be the cook in the house. Tim’s face then sombered a bit, and he held Jay close, whispering against his shoulder. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

This wasn’t really the first time Tim had asked that question in the last couple weeks, but Jay’s answer remained the same. “Yes, I really do, Wolfy.” Tim looked embarrassed, he always did when pet names were used.

Brian slipped back into the room, holding a plate of finished tacos.

“Soups on everybody!” He exclaimed in a mock country accent, bringing the plate down for the boys.

On Jay’s side were plain tacos with cheese and sour cream; and on Tim’s was the same but with the addition of salsa, and a splotch of hot sauce. 

“Thanks Bri,” Jay cheered as he accepted his tacos, careful not to take any of Tim’s.

“Yeah thanks love!” Tim moved the plate to the table before tackling Brian down; the two giggling as Tim kissed at his face. “Best most amazing boyfriend around I’d say,” he babbled, tickling Brian to make him laugh.

“Wait, wait, no please!” Brian yelled, trying to push Tim off him while giggling. The two fucked around like that for a moment, before Tim pulled back for food, laughing as he spoke.

“Alright, I’ll stop, hungry now.” Tim grabbed up his plate and grinned down at Brian who laid on the floor watching Tim with a tired grin. 

“You’re such an idiot, I love you so much,” Brian gushed. He then got up to get himself a taco, while looking back at Jay. “Eat well if we’re doing this tonight, love,” he encouraged, smiling before continuing to the kitchen. 

“Right, yeah, of course.” Jay chuckled and continued eating, not used to this, and definitely not used to eating a lot.

After all the tacos were eaten, and the leftover meat was put away, Tim led Brian and Jay to the basement. 

“We'll do it down here, because it’s safer,” Tim explained, looking over at the others. Jay nodded, both excited and nervous.

“Right, I trust you, Wolfy.” Jay whispered softly, giving Tim a light kiss, and looking more than a little embarrassed.

“I know I’ve explained this stuff before but I’ll do a quick run down again...” Tim started, looking over at Jay. “As a new wolf you’ll have less control over stuff; your emotions will be stronger and they'll affect you more.”

Jay nodded attentively, while Brian came over to hold him, excited but nervous, both of them watching Tim speak.

“We’ll work on teaching you control, but it’s difficult at first, no one will be upset if a mistake happens,” Tim continued looking up at Jay the latter spoke. 

“I just don’t want to hurt anybody...”

Tim nodded at that and took Jay’s hand. “We’ll do this together, you won’t be alone,” he said, kissing Jay’s forehead and hugging both of them.

“We've got you Jaybird,” Brian whispered, wrapping his arms around both of them, squeezing Jay in a big group hug. Jay was as prepared as he thought he was going to be, holding onto both of his loves, excited for what his new life would be like.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 hype, thank you again ForestFreak for beta reading

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anxiety on posting all this but here we go

The boys stayed hugging for a while, before Tim pulled away. He took Jay’s hand and smiled. “It’s time, are you ready?” He asked softly, kissing Jay’s hand.

“I am ready Timothy Wright, I swear to god if you ask again!” Jay groaned, giving a fake threat and accentuating Tim’s full name for emphasis.

Tim nodded and hugged Jay tightly, cupping his cheek with one hand before tilting the man’s head away from him, exposing his neck.

“Vampire much?” Jay joked, holding onto Tim tightly. Tim stayed silent, focusing for a moment before leaning in, his teeth elongating to an almost awkward length in his mouth. From there he bit down on Jay’s neck, a soft noise of pain leaving the other man as they stood like that for a moment.

Jay didn’t really know what to think of the sensations going through his body; venom coursing through his veins as he stiffened up against Tim. It hurt, radiating out through the bite, and to the rest of his body, like he’d been working out non stop for hours, and his limbs were stiff from it.

Tim stepped back and helped Jay down to the floor, his joints starting to lock up as he looked up at Tim. The two men seemed to be talking to him, trying to comfort him. But he couldn’t hear any of it, voices drowned out by the beating of his heart in his ears. On the ground he felt like his bones were breaking, shifting, moving weirdly. It was all so much at once, and while he tried to yell in pain he couldn’t seem to get the sound out. 

Tim and Brian watched, pacing with concern. They were scared for Jay, hating to see him in pain. It took awhile for the change to fully take over, eventually Jay’s vocal cords shifting over enough he could scream, but it came out in painful whines.

When it was finally over Jay laid against the ground, as a wolf. His clothes were more or less shredded, although they’d prepared for that with a blanket and spare clothes. Jay was a small mousy brown wolf, and the pain was quickly fading now that he had fully turned. It would get less painful over time, but the wolf form healed fast enough that Jay wouldn't suffer long.

The first thing wolf Jay decided to do was ‘attack’ Brian, barreling into him and knocking over the larger man, who hugged the wolf tightly and giggled. 

“You want me to turn for you huh? Join in on the fun?” Brian asked, petting and rubbing behind Jay’s ears, before nodding and getting ready before shifting into his wolf form.

He was a bit bigger than Jay, but not particularly large, fur a darker brown colour. The two started chasing each other around the basement, wrestling. Tim watched, staying human for the time being just to make sure everything was okay. As wolves they didn’t communicate the same way humans did, the pair filled the room with yips and soft barks to communicate their happiness to each other. 

Jay was enjoying this, but he was also a bit overwhelmed by everything. Everything smelled so much stronger now, and the colours of things seemed to have changed. It was a lot, and after getting out the energy that burst out of him after the shift, he laid down on top of Tim. Tim smiled down at Jay and wrapped a blanket around him.

“You’ll probably turn back soon love,” He explained, kissing the wolf's forehead and smiling. Jay nodded tiredly, not really knowing how to shift back at will. Fortunately, as he felt himself relax, he started shifting back, thankfully not as painfully as it had been to shift in the first place.

Jay was more than a little worn out after all of that, and after getting into his pajamas, he wanted to head straight to bed. Tim nodded and picked up the other man.

“No problem Jaybird, let’s head that way.” Brian stayed downstairs to continue running out his energy.

Tim carried Jay up the stairs, and to the bed, but he was asleep before Tim even set him down. He tucked Jay into the large bed, and kissed him on the forehead with a whisper, “Sleep well love.”

With that he headed back down to the basement, Brian laid out on the floor in shorts and his hoodie over his chest, breathing heavily and grinning like an idiot. 

“So, this is gonna be fun, yeah?” He asked, looking over at Tim. 

“Definitely, he’ll have more energy the more he gets used to everything.” Tim said, sitting down by Brian, who nodded, before his expression became serious.

“I maybe should have said something sooner, but I didn’t want to pull you away from this,” Brian started, chewing his lip before continuing, “While I was out at the park today, I smelled another wolf, an older one. It was the strangest thing; he smelled familiar but...” Pausing, he took Tim’s hand. Tim watched carefully, waiting for Brian to finish speaking. “But I was scared, or at least, all my instincts were telling me that there was a threat..?” Brian tried again, speaking slowly, like it was hard to get the words out. 

“I may know who it was,” Tim said after a moment of silence, not that saying that alone really relieved Brian at all. Tim petted Brian’s hair, in an attempt to calm him down before continuing, “The guy who turned me, every time I saw him, my instincts told me to avoid him. I don’t know why.” Brian looked over at Tim, looking more than a little anxious at that.

“You think it could be him?” He asked, grasping Tim’s hand tightly.

“Maybe, don’t worry about it, we’ll be okay.” Tim whispered, leaning his head against Brian’s and kissing his cheek, trying to calm him down. “We don’t know why he’d be back in town, it probably has nothing to do with us, so don’t panic.” Tim explained, smiling when Brian seemed to relax at that.

“Yeah, you’re right. He just... turned you and disappeared, leaving you all alone, to fend for yourself.” Brian seemed sad as he spoke, upset that Tim had struggled like that. Tim just wrapped Brian up in a hug, smiling down at him.

“If he had stayed maybe I would have never met you, you know?” Tim explained, then picked Brian up, something made the man scream in shock. 

“Ahhh! I hate when you do that!” Brian yelled, clinging tightly to Tim. Tim didn’t look at all ashamed as he grinned at Brian and started carrying him up the stairs. 

“Bed time, we’ve left Jay alone long enough I believe,” grumbled Tim, starting to get tired himself, but not wanting to leave Brian down there alone.

Brian nodded and held onto Tim, face a bit red. They both entered the room, and after putting Brian down, Tim got out of his shirt and laid down in the middle of the bed. Brian climbed in after Tim, curling up next to him so that Tim could wrap him up in another hug. Pulling the blankets over the both of them, Tim laid down, smiling to himself about what a great day it had been, determined to have that be a trend


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet Evan

Jay started the day earlier than the others, though the changes to his world were still a bit overwhelming, he needed to head into work. Showering and dressing quickly, he packed himself a lunch, as well as a package of extra food Brian had set up. Inside were a couple weeks worth of protein additives to make the transition easier. Jay couldn’t actually help but feel embarrassed at knowing how much his two boys did for him. Covering his pierced neck with a bandage, he felt a little less hesitant about going out.

Prepared for the day, he headed out of the house, taking his car and driving up to the music shop he worked at. It was a small building that read The BeatHive, with a picture of a bee with headphones. The place was nice, and Jay really liked working there, albeit mostly because his coworker was a really cool guy.

Evan was an overly energetic guy who always seemed to be able to tell when people were down, and always knew exactly what to say. Heading inside with his bag of food and uniform, he changed in the bathroom; Putting on a polo shirt with the name on the back and logo on the front. From there he put his stuff away and headed to the counter.

Evan wasn’t in yet, just his boss, who had opened and waited for Jay before heading off to his office. He looked around the now empty room, and got the feeling it would be a slow day.

An hour later Evan came through the door looking just a bit manic, grinning wildly, before the look dropped from his face as he got fully inside. 

“That fucker!” Evan yelled, running over to Jay and looking him over, spotting the bandage and letting out a guttural growl. “What the fuck happened?” He grabbed ahold of Jay. With him so close Jay could feel something, a smell so much like the boys. And Evan's anger seemed to be actually affecting him, a growl leaving him unintentionally.

“I-I you’re... Fuck, okay, one sec.” Jay managed to splutter out, anxiety building in his stomach as he texted Tim, asking him to come to his work. Evan seemed to really only get angrier at that, but pulled himself more or less together to go change into uniform before coming back. “Basically I.. Well you remember Tim?” Saying that actually did calm Evan down, deflating a bit, as he wrapped an arm around Jay’s neck to pull him into a noogie.

“I can’t believe you scared me like that! Of course it was your little boyfriend, I wondered if he was going to do it.” Evan grinned, speaking way too loudly even as Jay tried to get away and stop him. A bark from the office to act professional making them pull apart. The pair fucking around wasn’t exactly new, and the boss tolerated it most of the time, but they were expected to be on somewhat good behaviour when the store was open.

“Why did you never say you were… you know?” Jay asked quietly, rubbing his arm while looking over at his friend. Evan thought for a moment then pulled a face.

“Aw man don’t give me that look, I didn’t know how safe it was to, I don’t know Tim or the other one well enough to do that.” Somehow the way he said that it didn’t feel like he was implying he was unsafe, but that Jay may not have been. 

“What do you mean? Why wouldn’t I be safe?” Evan shrugged, dodging the question entirely. It took awhile for Tim to come in, the two talking despite Evan being dodgy and overly hyper for most of their shift. When Tim did come in, he looked a bit wary, coming over to the desk and looking over at Evan. 

“Decided to tell him?” Tim asked carefully, tapping his fingers against the metal edge of the glass desk. Evan nodded and shrugged.

“Why not? You weren’t going to.” Evan said in an accusatory tone, like it was Tim’s fault. 

“Why would I tell him your secrets?” Tim asked again, in a reasonable tone, although Jay was getting a bit tired of it. 

“Yeah well, I’m right here so maybe we can stop talking like I'm not?” Jay growled without really meaning to, the frustration making it harder to control. Tim looked apologetic and Evan shrugged, looking more like he might start pouting, although he did give a curt sorry. “Why don’t you explain to both of us why you felt like you couldn’t tell me?” Jay directed this question directly at Evan. Evan laughed gruffly and rubbed his arm, looking around the room before picking up a pair of drum sticks.

“Oh wow I didn’t know we’d gotten new ones,” Jay punched him lightly, or at least he had thought it’d been lightly, but unprepared for it, Evan made a pained noise. Jay has failed to account for his newfound strength.

“You’re gonna have to work on that. Fine, fine, fine, but, honestly talking about it makes you guys more likely to be in danger.” Evan looked at both of them, Tim looking more frustrated and Jay definitely looking like he wasn’t letting it go.

“It’s better you tell us so we can handle it, don’t you think?” Tim asked, crossing his arms. That just made Evan laugh in an overly exaggerated fashion, rubbing at his eyes like he’d started crying from laughing so hard.

“Even if I told you, you couldn’t ‘handle’ it. You could only hope it never comes knocking.” Evan continued, before sighing and pushing his hair from his face. “I’ll say this, some dangerous wolves are in the area, keep your fucking heads down, and maybe everyone will be okay.” With that Evan left, heading to the back to go check inventory, leaving Jay anxiously scratching at his arm. Tim grabbed his wrist quickly, showing Jay that his claws had come out due to the anxiety. 

“You need to breath, slow your heart rate and calm down.” Tim explained, rubbing Jay’s back comfortingly. Jay breathed in slowly and after a moment the claws shifted back into normal nails. “We’ll work on control more tonight, okay?”

Jay nodded and Tim rubbed his face. “I have work, I’ll see you later Jaybird, please stay out of trouble.” Jay nodded again, biting his tongue from giving a quip as he was sure Tim was worried enough without adding it. Tim headed out to his own car, getting in and putting his head against the wheel. So much for that positive trend he’d wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you ForestFreak I am forever at your mercy


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me a bit I had a lot of editing mistakes and also just been slow in writing! Thanks to Forest Freak for being the best ever

Evan stayed in the back organizing for a while, avoiding talking to Jay as best he could. It wasn’t his responsibility if Jay wanted to get involved in dangerous shit, and he certainly didn’t want to help him wander into it. Regardless he couldn’t avoid Jay forever, and came out of the back room once he could no longer justify rearranging the same shelf a fifth time. He leaned against the counter and watched Jay handle a customer. After they left, Evan walked over to Jay and gestured for him to lean down.

“Look man, I’m not trying to be a dick here, I just think it’s best you don’t look for-” Evan started, before Jay interrupted him.

“I don’t care. Look, if you think I shouldn’t get involved in this, then I won’t.” Jay said carefully, making Evan laugh loudly once again, moving his hand back and forth between the two of them as he spoke.

“You can feed that bullshit to your boyfriend, but don’t feed it to me. I know you, and you don’t know how to stay out of shit.” Evan accused, before putting his hand on Jay’s shoulder. “I’m being serious here, these guys are bad news. Just don’t run into it headfirst, okay?” He continued, not letting Jay defend himself.

Evan pulled down on Jay’s hat and loudly whispered, “Don’t say I didn’t warn you if you get hurt, idiot.” With that, he stepped back, laughing and watching Jay.

“Asshole!” Jay groaned, fixing his hat and glaring playfully at his friend. Jay took a seat at the desk and gestured to the counter. “Take over, you ass, I’ve been up front all day.” He commanded, although there was laughter in his eyes as he spoke. Evan shrugged easily and leaned against the counter, one hand under his chin as he looked out over it.

“What was it like, being turned?” Evan asked carefully, not wanting to risk being overheard.

Jay let out a confused sound at the question, and spun the chair around to face Evan again. “What do you mean? It would have been the same as you, wouldn’t it?” Jay asked, tilting his head and pointing at his neck. 

“Nah, born this way baby” Evan sang, giving Jay a playful look, which the new wolf waved away. 

“It was painful for one thing, and overwhelming” Jay explained, rubbing his arm. “I was scared, and everything hurt and I couldn’t even ask for help. But I lived and I’m okay now?” Jay shrugged, unsure what else to say.

Evan looked him over and leaned against the desk. “Didn’t they tell you it’d be painful?” he questioned.

Jay nodded, and pulled his hat off to play with it in his hands. “Of course they told me, but doesn’t mean I was prepared for it.” he defended, not looking at Evan as he spoke, instead staring down at his hands.

Evan rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. “I’m sure they didn’t mean to freak you out like that. Mistakes get made, you know?” Evan attempted to comfort Jay, avoiding looking at Jay just as much as Jay was avoiding looking at him.

Jay smiled weakly and nodded. Even when Evan was a jackass, he still was a good friend, and that meant a lot to Jay.

Evan patted Jay’s shoulder and played with his phone for a bit before pulling Jay up. “You’ve been here most of the day, and you’re obviously stressed out, which'll make keeping your cool hard. You should go home early.” Evan grinned as he spoke, doing his best to keep his face calm.

Jay looked him over and shrugged. “Why? I don’t mind helping out man.” Jay asked, crossing his arms as Evan began waving his arms around, gesturing at the store as a whole. 

“It’s not busy, you punched the shit out of me earlier, and it’s super important you get control over that, because a normal human would have problems.” Evan reasoned, rubbing Jay’s shoulder and giving a somewhat goofy grin.

Jay sighed and nodded. “If I’m really that bad, I’m sorry.” He agreed, feeling bad that he’d hurt Evan, packing up his things to head out.

“No hard feelings, just take care of yourself!” Evan urged, watching Jay leave after a moment, sighing with relief. With Jay gone this might not go nearly as badly as he assumed it would. Standing up straight he waited at the counter for the people that would be soon arriving, hoping they at least had the decency not to get him in trouble at work.

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting anything I’ve written


End file.
